wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas Picnic
Christmas Picnic is a Christmas song from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas. This song was first heard as background music in the end credits of the Wake Up Jeff! video but it wasn't sung until the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas album. It was later sung on Go Santa Go! (video), and the Go Santa Go! (album). But with a different instrumental track. Song Credits Music & Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page Publisher: EMI Music Publishing (1996 Version) / Wiggly Tunes (2013 Version) Music Arrangement (2013 Version): Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Musicians * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - ? * Bass - Murray Cook * Guitar - ? * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - ? * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay Prologue Transcript Greg: Oh, no. Jeff's always falling asleep. I guess we'd better wake Jeff up. When I count three, let's say, Wake up Jeff. Anthony: Okay. Greg, Murray and Anthony: 1,2 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff: ' ''(waking up while blubbering) Hey, guys! I just had a dream then. I dreamt that we were at the beach and were building a big sandcastle. Santa Claus and Henry the Octopus were helping us. '''Murray: A sandcastle? Jeff: 'It was so real! Take a look at this. ''(pulling his shoe up and dumping water out while the Awake Wiggles laugh.) Song Lyrics We're having a picnic on the beach. Ooh, it's Christmas day.. Bring your friends, take some food. Let's all dance and play. There's Dorothy the Dinosaur Romp Bomp a Chomp. She's starting to dance now Doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp. We're having a picnic on the beach. Ooh, it's Christmas day. Bring your friends, take some food. Let's all dance and play. There's Wags the Dog '''Wags: Ruff, ruff, ruff! He's digging in the dirt now And running to and fro. We're having a picnic on the beach. Ooh, it's Christmas day. Bring your friends, take some food. Let's all dance and play. There's Captain Feathersword Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. He's starting to dance. He's doing it the pirate way. We're having a picnic on the beach. Ooh, it's Christmas day. Bring your friends, take some food. Let's all dance and play. We're having a picnic on the beach. Ooh, it's Christmas day. Bring your friends, take some food. Let's all dance and play. We're having a picnic on the beach. Ooh, it's Christmas day. Bring your friends, take some food. Let's all dance and play. Trivia * The line "We're having a picnic" is re-used on performances of Here Come the Reindeer except for the Yule Be Wiggling album and video. * In an earlier version of the music video that broadcasted on TV in 1996 to promote their album, the Wiggles were in their short-sleeved skivvies and Santa hats. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1996 songs Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Go Santa Go! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Lemma songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Series 8 Category:Music Category:Pre-Released Songs